


life's too short to even care at all

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fluffity fluff, day three: drunk texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Chloe always thought Beca was adorable but drunk Beca was its own special brand of cuteness.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185





	life's too short to even care at all

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo! happy tuesday, fellow gays and happy bechloe week! this is my take on the drunk texting prompt. enjoy!
> 
> thank you andy for being the loveliest, less tired beta of them all. love you nerd <3
> 
> title's from cough syrup by young the giant

Chloe sighed, rubbing her aching temples as she took her first sip of water in what felt like ages. If there was one thing she _didn’t_ miss about college were the all-nighter cramming sessions before midterms and finals. It was at times like these she really missed Aubrey.

With her military precision and type-A personality, Aubrey would always schedule bathroom breaks, snack time and stretching sessions during their all-nighters. Chloe, unfortunately, lacked the discipline. But she _really_ wanted the intern position at that clinic in Midtown and if that meant she had to deal with backaches, dry throat and power through her grumbling stomach then that’s what she would do.

What she really didn’t want to have done, however, was miss the street fair Amy and Beca had gone to that morning. Chloe hated missing out on fun times with her girlfriend and their roommate.

She heard her phone vibrate on the other end on the table — so she wouldn’t get distracted while studying — and smiled; she wasn’t missing out _that_ much.

After moping around because Chloe wouldn’t be joining them, Beca said, with a serious look on her face, that she’d update Chloe throughout the event so she wouldn’t miss anything important. Her girlfriend was too cute for her own good sometimes.

So far, Beca’s messages had been low-key — pictures of the booths they were passing by, of the plethora of crafts being sold by hipsters, of the puppies at the adoption stand (a must for Chloe), a grumpy selfie of Beca and a hot-dog the size of her face she was having for lunch and even a couple of videos from _Lake Street Dive_ performing at sunset.

They all made for very entertaining breaks, whenever Chloe remembered to take them. Last time she had checked her messages, she saw a selfie featuring Amy and Beca at a booth doing flaming shots. Having been friends with Amy over the last half a decade, Chloe knew she would coerce Beca into doing at least a couple of them and she knew Beca had been drinking beer at least since lunch.

There was no telling what she’d find once she picked up her phone but from its steady buzzing Chloe could take a very educated guess on what was going on. Suffice to say, she wasn’t surprised at what she found.

**Bec <3 [6:59 PM]:** _chloooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **Bec <3 [6:59 PM]:** _chlo_

 **Bec <3 [6:59 PM]:** _chlo_

 **Bec <3 [7:00 PM]:** _chlo_

 **Bec <3 [7:03 PM]:** _ansewer me :(_

 **Bec <3 [7:20 PM]:** _amy watsn 2d more shotsss_

 **Bec <3 [7:22 PM]:** _we did em_

 **Bec <3 [7:33 PM]:** _hi_

 **Bec <3 [7:43 PM]:** _m gettin 5 pizza. i like pizza_

Chloe’s smile was inevitable at the string of increasingly rambly messages and blurry pictures. Beca was _so_ drunk.

**Chloe [7:45 PM]:** _lmao take it easy, drunky_

 **Chloe [7:45 PM]:** _pls don’t eat all that pizza_

**Bec <3 [7:47 PM]:** _dont no wut ur talking bout not drukn_

Chloe snorted. Beca was the most adorable drunk-texter ever.

**Bec <3 [7:48 PM]:** _i kite ur face. u have a niece face_

 **Bec <3 [7:48 PM]:** _kite* not kite_

 **Bec <3 [7:49 PM]:** _KITE_

 **Bec <3 [7:49 PM]:** _fuck me_

 **Bec <3 [7:50 PM]:** _i fffuckin miss ur face dude_

**Chloe [7:50 PM]:** _you saw my face this morning baby_

**Bec <3 [7:51 PM]:** _ye but it’s so pretty_

 **Bec <3 [7:51 PM]:** _ur pretty_

 **Bec <3 [7:51 PM]:** _wanna miss ur pretty_

 **Bec <3 [7:52 PM]:** _face_

 **Bec <3 [7:53 PM]:** _KISS_

Chloe’s cheeks burned at Beca’s texts; it always caught her off guard when Beca said sweet things.

Her girlfriend had come a long way from the closed-off, scowling human porcupine that had mocked Chloe for being in a competitive acapella group over five years ago, refusing to join in. It had only taken four years — and a _lot_ of patience — of Chloe working her way trespassing Beca’s walls and, when she did, she was pleased to discover that Beca was as sweet and caring as Chloe had suspected. And she loved it.

Apparently, she took too long to answer because Beca moved on to another conversation topic.

**Bec <3 [7:57 PM]:** _chlo_

 **Bec <3 [7:57 PM]:** _‘m drukn_

**Chloe [7:57 PM]:** _oh? really?_

 **Chloe [7:58 PM]:** _i couldn’t tell_

**Bec <3 [7:58 PM]:** _chlo :(_

 **Bec <3 [7:58 PM]:** _amy’s missin_

 **Bec <3 [7:58 PM]:** _help me drink ths?_

The message was followed by a selfie — Chloe found it endlessly amusing that drunk Beca willingly took so many selfies — with Beca pouting, gloss-eyed, holding up two bottles of Chloe’s favorite beer. Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking at the picture and back at her books strewn over the table, torn. _Screw it._ She could go back to studying tomorrow.

**Chloe [8:00 PM]:** _omw!_

//

By the time Chloe got to Midtown, it was pushing 8:30 and the street fair was dwindling down. Many booths were closing, having last-minute sales or giving off free samples so they wouldn’t waste anything. But the lights were still up and there music was still drifting out from the last performance of the night. So that’s where Chloe was headed.

**Chloe [8:29 PM]:** _i’m here. where r u guys?_

Beca’s last message wasn’t helpful. It only said _‘dogs r awesome’_ and it was from fifteen minutes ago, then she stopped answering altogether. Chloe tried calling her and then Amy but both calls went unanswered — not surprising, but maybe mildly worrisome. Chloe frowned, going over Beca’s texts to try and figure out where her girlfriend was. She wouldn’t have left without saying anything.

Scrolling up through Beca’s messages, Chloe stopped on the one where a beagle puppy with floppy ears and brown splotches over his green eyes took up most of the frame, eagerly licking Beca’s fingers. It had made her smile when she first saw it and it was eliciting the same reaction again, sparkling an idea in Chloe’s mind.

“Excuse me, where’s the adoption and rescue booth?”

//

Chloe heard Beca before she saw her. She was _giggling._

Chloe couldn’t believe the scene in front of her; Beca was sitting cross legged on the sidewalk, half-drunk beer bottles on her side, getting assaulted by at least five puppies who were falling over themselves to try and lick her neck and thighs, nip on her flannel and tug on her shoelaces. She had the biggest smile on her face, cooing at the puppies, giggling even harder when she tried — and failed — to pet them all at the same time.

“Chlo!” Beca exclaimed, elated, when she spotted her. “You came!”

“I did, yeah,” Chloe said, still trying to process the cuteness overload in front of her. “What are you doing, Bec?”

“Cuddling!”

“Are you the girlfriend?” the girl who was apparently in charge, wearing a local pond’s vest, asked with a smile. “She said you were coming.”

“How long has she been here?” Chloe asked, enamored with the scene in front of her, unable to look away.

She also couldn’t resist snapping a couple of pictures for future teasing. And maybe for her home screen too.

“Not long,” the girl shrugged. “I was about to get these little guys back to the pond when she rushed over asking for one less cuddle.”

Chloe snorted a laugh; drunk-Beca was _very_ dramatic. She took pity on the girl, though, who was probably tired after dealing with excitable animals and patrons all day and crouched in front of her girlfriend to get her attention.

“Are you ready to go home, babe?” she asked, smiling when one of the puppies rushed to her, little tail wagging, and started to try and chew at her fingers.

“No,” Beca pouted, squeezing a black lab to her chest. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, baby,” Chloe tried and failed to hold back her smile. “It’s late and we still have to find Amy. Come on,” she held out her hand.

“Fine,” Beca sighed dramatically, making a show of petting all the dogs one last time.

She got up on her wobbly feet and Chloe held out her hand to keep her from toppling over, smiling when Beca leaned into her for support.

“Can we bring the puppies?”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
